


Piña Coladas in Margaritaville

by lalalalalawhy



Category: Escape (The Piña Colada Song) - Rupert Holmes (Song), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/pseuds/lalalalalawhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save the Piñas, save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piña Coladas in Margaritaville

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurelunatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/gifts).



Piña coladas were man’s finest creation, Jim thought, sipping his drink, the sweetness and bite of the rum perfectly contrasting with sensual tropical flavors. The sip was all the sweeter for his newly rekindled love and this wonderful vacation, with nothing to do but sit in the Costa Rican heat, sipping his drink. The main attractions could wait.

Suddenly, shrieking. Chaos! His lady had just gone to the bathroom; he trusted they would find each other as they had before. He grabbed his drinks and ran just as the began pterodactyls to attack.

Perhaps man had finally gone too far.

**Author's Note:**

> I now know that Jimmy Buffett is not the singer/songwriter responsible for Escape. I did not know that this morning, which is also when I found out that Jimmy Buffett is in Jurassic World, [as the proprietor of Margaritaville](http://www.buzzfeed.com/mrloganrhoades/the-hero-of-jurassic-world-is-not-chris-pratt-but-the-man-do#.ekO81PKWo) (and the dude who rescued the margs). So, my brain took one half of one thing and one half of another and made this.


End file.
